Call of Duty: Homefront
by Hawk-eye-33
Summary: 5 years after a peace treaty between America and North Korea has been broken, America lays broken, torn apart, shattered and destroyed. Now, North Korean forces are attempting to finish up the job and claim this country as their own. Only one thing lays between these troops and America; a single squad of soldiers willing to fight for what is theirs. (SYOS Closed!)


**Ayo peeps! All OC Spots are taken! Thank you to those who have submited one (you will get your shout out next chapter!) Introduction Chapter is currently being worked on, here are the soldiers you are dealing with. I hope everyone enjoys. Have an idea for my next SYOS COD Story? Leave in in the reviews!**

**Updates:**

**Unloved- Currently working on it**

**Rebelle- After next chapter of Unloved is posted**

**Call of Duty: Homefront- Currently working on it**

**Indestructible- One More review**

**Dovahkiin- Meh, to be honest I dont know**

* * *

Name- Cassandra Hillview

Nickname- Cassie

Age-21

Gender- Female

Home Country- United States

Views on country-Patriot

Agency/Branch-Army Rangers

Rank-SGT

Appearance-Dark blonde hair, reaches mid back, pale green eyes, 5'11", slightly tanned skin, slim but athletic build,

Personality-Doesn't always play by the rules but only breaks them when it is needed, serious unless everything is ok, calm under pressure, mentally and physically strong,

Backstory-Grew up in San Diego and dad was in the military, he was taken as a POW and killed, she joined partly to honor him and partly for her own self interest, Mom didn't approve of her joining but still keeps contact, always a good student, got good grades, did well in school, was somewhat popular, played soccer, basketball, track and cross country, and tennis

Reason for joining military-Dad was in the Green Berets and while on a mission was betrayed by his CO and taken as a POW, he was then later killed and while Cassie had been on the edge of deciding whether or not to join, the news of her father pushed her over the edge to finally join

Backstory- Cassie joined the Army when she was 18 and mastered and passed every PT test and lesson she took. At age 20 she became the 3rd female to join the Rangers

Strengths-Stealth, Sniping, CQC

Weaknesses-Hacking, Bomb diffusing

Fears-Being hurt or betrayed, being captured, being tortured, failing

Family- Dad (passed)Mom, twin sister Elizabeth, Elizabeth's two yr old daughter Beth

Friends-Elizabeth,

Favored mission partners-Anyone who can get the job done

Would he rather be on the front lines, or watching from a safe distance?-Doesn't matter

* * *

Name: Jenna Moore

Callsign: "Hook"

Age: 19 (She's basically a fresh recruit)

Agency/Branch: US Army 3rd Infantry Division, attached to 75th Rangers or Delta Force

Rank: Private First Class

Appearance: Brunette, usually wears her hair in a messy bob. Hazel eyes. About 5'5" and slightly on the skinnier side, although she can pull soldiers to cover with ease.

Personality: Wants to perform to the best of her ability but occasionally has problems working with people she can't get along with. When bullets fly, however, all prejudices go aside.

Backstory (Based on MW series, if that's not canon in this fic then disregard any references.): Grew up in a military family and moved a lot. After graduating she didn't know exactly what to do with her life and decided to enlist in the US Army. Served in Afghanistan as a medic with the US Army Rangers as a test case to see whether women could be part of special operations. However, she gained a negative reputation after sleeping with two men on base a couple of times. Later assisted in the defense of Virginia against Russian VDV forces and the recapture of Washington, DC by the Rangers. Later assigned to Team Metal (Delta Force) and participated in the Battle of New York and deployed into Europe.

Reason for joining: Had nothing better to do, kind of regrets the decision

Service History: See backstory. Flunked out of Ranger School but the brass decided to let her in anyway.

Strengths: First aid, medium-range combat.

Weaknesses: CQC, too much suppressing fire

Fears: Capture, invasion of the US, deaths of her friends/comrades

Family- Long tradition of military service in the family. Father (is a commander), mother (deceased), brother (whereabouts unknown)

* * *

Name: Mikayla "Mia" Lee

Callsign: Shadow  
Age: 21  
Agency/Branch N/A  
Appearance: Thick brown hair just past her shoulders, always in a braid. Murky gray eyes. 5'9" Pale complexion, athletic build.  
Personality: She feels she has to excel at everything to please her parents. Follows the rules, hesitant to bend them even slightly because of that feeling of having to excel at everything  
Background: Grew up in small town Wisconsin(I'm not good with USA geography.) to a doctor father and a stay at home mother. She is the youngest of three kids, two older brothers. They became A doctor and a lawyer. Her parents expected her to do the same. She was an average student in school. Mainly involved in track and badminton  
Reason for joining: N/A  
Service record: N/A  
Strengths: Stealth, sniping, hacking  
Weaknesses: CQC, bomb diffusal, working in large groups  
Fears: Being alone, failing her parents, being the reason someone gets hurt/killed  
Family: Dad (Alive, doctor.) Mother (Alive, stay at home wife.) Daniel ( Oldest of the three. Doctor.) Krystal( Daniels wife. Accountant.) Alexander (Daniels son. 7) Tristan (middle child of the three. Lawyer, unmarried. Not dating anyone.)

* * *

Name: Kieren Lawson

Callsign: Panzer

Age: 23

Agengcy/Branch: Swiss SF DRA10

Rank: Lieutenant

Appearance: He is 1.87m tall, he has a bit of facial hair, he has short messy brown hair, he has a fairly stocky build, kind of what you'd expect of a soldier. He wears the Swiss TAZ/TASS 90 combat uniform with a standard issue helmet (he can also wear different uniforms depending on the circumstances).

Personality: He is kind of the squad clown, cracking a joke to cheer everybody up when they are down. He is serious in battle. He is physically strong

Backstory: Kieren grew up in the Lausanne area. He was raised in a normal family. He speaks fluent english because his mother is Australian, he therefore benefits of a double nationality. He got fairly good grades in school and has a Tertiary education "maturité" cerrificate.

Reason For Joining: In Switzerland, military service is mandatory, every swiss male has to serve in the Army for a limited period of time when they are 19.

Service History: Kieren, during his service, showed exceptional leading skills and was offered a 5 year contract at the issue of his officer school. He enjoyed his time as a "professional" soldier and decided to change his contract to a CDI and started recruitment tests to enter the DRA10 (Détachement de Reconnaissance Armé). He succeeded and was awarded a place in this prestigious unit. He was then offered a 1 year exchange in an American SF unit. He accepted.

Strenghs: CQB, Explosives, IED defusing and urban warfare.

Weakness: Sniping, hacking

Fear: Torture, betrayal

Weapons (because of exchange): He bears the standard DRA10 load out. His assault rifle is a SIG-552 Long barrel with an Trijicon TA-11 ACOG scope system. He also has the stock SIG vertical fore grip and a Surefire flashlight. He also carries a SIG P226 pistol and two frag grenades.

Family: Father [Alive], Mother [Alive], sister Julie [Alive], sister Joséphine [Alive]

* * *

Name:David Garrison

Callsign:Rex

Age:36

Green Berets

Rank: 2nd Lietaunant

Personality:Kind, serious, helpful, concerned, sacrificial

Backstory:Grew up average, no real problems as a child or teen.

Reason for joining:He wanted to protect others

Service History: 15 years in Green Berets

Weakness: Losing a loved one

Strength: Knowing the right thing is being done

Fear: Seeing his loved ones die or be in pain

Family: Mom, Dad, Brother (Younger, 25), Sister (Younger, 21), Wife (Jacelyne, 37), Kids: Aaron (14), Samantha (14)

*****Thank you to those who have submitted OC's! Can't wait to begin!*** **

**Not to be weird but I loves you! XDXD**


End file.
